


Mornings Are For Blow Jobs (NSFW Art)

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of Saliva, Art, Beards, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Harry's Birthday, Hung!Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's birthday party yesterday was better than perfect, but Draco has an unexpected surprise for him in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings Are For Blow Jobs (NSFW Art)

**Title** : Mornings Are For Blow Jobs  
**Author/Artist** : anokaba  
**Pairing(s)** : Harry/Draco  
**Rating** : NC17  
**Word count/medium** : Photoshop  
**Warnings** : NSFW, face fucking, Hung!Harry, copious amounts of saliva  
**Disclaimer** : JK Rowling retains the ownership of all characters and settings borrowed from the Harry Potter series of books.  
**Summary** : Harry's birthday party yesterday was better than perfect, but Draco has an unexpected surprise for him in the morning.  
**A/N** : Drawn for 's prompt #126- _unexpected surprise_ for Harry's birthday and 's JMDC #125- _better than perfect_. Once again I've run out of time and had to use google images for the backgrounds.

  
  



End file.
